The Legacy of Aura
by Tzhaa
Summary: After having his dreams destroyed by a corrupt League and having his hatred fueled by the mysterious Sir Aaron, Ash has spent the last four years training to set the world back in balance. Now, at the head of the shadow group Shinonome, the Guardians are poised to take back what was stolen from them... Pearlshipping! Sequel to Ash and Dawn: The Unova Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the much anticipated start to my sequel! I'm sorry it's not as long as my usual chapters but I'm really busy beyond words right now, so this will have to do. I literally wrote this in the space of 4 or so hours, so it may come off a little rushed, but it should suffice. I'll be adding a recap soon to the start of this story, so you can easily catch up with the events of my original piece, so with that said, I hope you all enjoy the second half of my grand little tale and all that's to come! As another warning to anyone new, this is a sequel so many things might not make much sense unless you've read my original story, and there will be heavy anime references throughout.**

**And so, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own all my original ideas.**

* * *

**The Legacy of Aura**

**Prologue**

**The Final Piece**

* * *

**Johto Region – Ecruteak City, four years after the Unova League**

It was raining. It was always raining these days, it seemed. The constant downpour a metaphor to the turmoil raging below the black skylines; a world engulfed in conflict.

It was a hidden conflict, one not reported about in the mainstream media, not one spoken about unless in a quiet whisper behind closed doors, but a conflict nonetheless. And it was about to reach its climax, a shuddering crescendo that would leave the world breathless, and ultimately forever changed.

It was late and the city was sleeping, doors barred and locked, and windows fastened tight against the raging downpour that filled the streets with large puddles. Everywhere was drenched, and the patter of rain bouncing off the slate-roofed buildings that made up the city became an almost deafening sound. There wasn't a soul to be seen.

Two figures emerged from the dense rain, walking solemnly against the grey pouring around them, and sliding from off their bodies. They entered the city like demons, silent against the downpour yet inexorable in their approach. They both walked in a steady rhythm, careful not to disturb the song already playing its tune, careful not to raise awareness to their intrusion.

Both of the figures were tall and entirely indistinguishable in the dark, their faces hidden under hoods and their bodies wrapped in heavy cloaks the same colour as the morbid heavens. Should anyone have had the misfortune to have glimpsed out of their window at the moment they passed, they would have only seen death itself walk by, in all its terrible majesty.

Ecruteak wasn't a large city, it was relatively small in comparison to some of its neighbours in the region, but even so the figures were grateful for the cover of rain. Even at the late hour in which they'd chosen to approach, it wouldn't have been uncommon for people to be out and about on the streets, enjoying the nightlife and all that it offered. If they were spotted, it would make their job… complicated.

One of the figures walked slightly before the other, his head bowed so that he faced the floor rather than anything else, shunning away from the world around him. Beneath the deep shadows of his hood his eyes were vacant, his mind replaying memories from a past he no longer wished to remember, and a time he no longer wished to be any part of. He scrunched his leather-gloved hand into a fist and kept moving forward, never once looking back.

His partner cocked his hooded head to the side, noticing the gesture, but said nothing. He knew at times like these it was best to remain silent. He'd seen what happened when his companion got angry, and he had no desire to be on the receiving end. Especially not of late. No, it was best to remain on his good side, he hadn't come this far to be killed by speaking out of turn.

As they made their way up the main street heading north through Ecruteak's main body, a new note was added to the song of sound – human laughter. Ahead of them, only now making itself visible through the downpour, was a tavern of sorts, its door open slightly with sound and light spilling forth like blood from a grievous wound.

The figure at the back raised a brow towards his companion as they continued walking toward it, wondering if the other would change course to avoid possible contact. But as always, his partner was unreadable, and he doubted he even noticed the tavern at all. Such as he was when the memories hit him. Despite all the brutal training and everything he claimed, he knew his partner was deeply haunted, one look into his eyes told that story plain as day. It was just that no one had the courage to tell him.

Before long they were walking directly past the only establishment in the entire city to have shown any signs of life, and the voices from within, for a briefest of moments, became audible.

The figure in front stopped moving abruptly as if he'd been shot, standing stock-still outside the tavern in the middle of the rain. The area around him immediately seemed to get _heavy_.

His partner kept on going for a few more steps before stopping, sighing, and turning back to face him. From his position he could see his partner's face illuminated by the brief light pouring through the open door and winced. It was a face that could be trouble. "We should keep moving." He said as casually as he could.

His partner didn't respond, merely kept staring at the ground before his feet with eyes as wide as saucers. It took him a couple of minutes to realize the other had even spoken, and he raised his head toward him. They locked gazes.

His partner backed away instantly, knowing what was about to happen yet being powerless to stop it. He'd heard what had been said inside the tavern, of course, and knew that nothing he said or did now would have any effect. Instead he shrugged, motioning that he wasn't bothered either way.

His partner – the leader of the two – furrowed his brows, and without a word, walked into the bar.

Inside it was full. Nearly every chair at every table was occupied by some rowdy patron with a jug of ale or some pork based foodstuff. It seemed that the weather had brought the night time community together under one roof, and nearly everyone was drunk beyond their wits. The tavern itself was fairly ordinary, a wooden planked floor and roof with thick, heavy-set beams for support, and a long counter at the far side set in front of a large cabinet of various liquors and alcohol. A portly man stood behind the counter cleaning an empty cup. He was the first to notice them.

The fact that no one else paid them much heed despite their clothing was a testament to the level of inebriation that they were currently under. As the second of the pair followed his partner in his walk toward the bar, he marvelled at that fact, and wondered just how they'd react to what was about to unfold. He smirked beneath his hood.

A particular man was the target of their diversion. He was the typical overweight pub-crawler, shouting his boisterous voice over everyone else and laughing like a booming drum. As they neared him they could smell the stench of alcohol intensify, that, and the smell of body odour. He had simple clothing on, a rugged leather jacket and simple cotton-based pants with brown leather boots, and on his face an unkempt beard was growing in patches. He had a small moustache under his thin, pointed nose.

Beside him were obviously his friends, for they were constantly slapping one another on the back and laughing with him as they joked and made lude gestures to the news that had just been announced on the large flat-screen TV up in the far right corner of the establishment. He didn't notice the pair until the leader of the two tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned at once, rolling his head on his fat neck to glance up at them with a drunken face. "Yer? Whadda you want?" He slurred out, his mouth cracked open slightly in a half laugh.

The leader of the two pointed toward the screen in the corner. "What did you just say about that last bulletin?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

The fat bar patron raised one his thick eyebrows. "Eh? What's that mate?" He smirked and took another good swallow of whatever it was he was drinking.

"What did you just say about that last bulletin?" The cloaked man asked again, in the same flat voice. The bartender, the only person not drunk in the entire room, slowly began to back off until he was as far away as possible. The second hooded figure watched him with amusement. _Smart move._

The fat man blinked, then cocked his head toward the screen. "You mean about that Dawn chick?" He smiled wide, his yellow teeth put proudly on display. "I said she'd be a fucking good lay! Look at that ass! I'd take her in so many-"

He stopped, his eyes widening in fear as he noticed the cloaked man's eyes burn a cold icy azure in the darkness of his hood, his mouth opening wide in utter shock.

"W-Wait… y-you're…" He began as he finally realized whom he'd just addressed. He never saw the blow coming.

One moment he was sat on his chair, his drink in hand, the next he was slammed through the floorboards and cratering the concrete floor beneath. Splintered wood and chunks of stone went flying, and blood flew from his mouth as his head snapped back from the impact, his eyes turned white and rolled back into his skull. The hooded man was still stood above him, fist outstretched in the form of the lightning fast punch, covered in a fiery blue light.

Everyone in the bar fell silent, watching with wide eyes and fears stretched in fear. The incredibly loud bang from the sudden attack had served to snap them all back into soberness, and with a clear vision, they finally recognized the S pattern Master Balls all over the two stranger's cloaks.

The fat man's friends gaped in absolute fear, their hands shaking violently as they stared at the unconscious form of their friend in the newly formed hole.

The first man stood straight and turned his eyes from the man he'd just put through the floor toward the rest of the bar. He pulled back his hood, letting his long spiky black hair spill free over his shoulders and down his back, and turned his baleful azure gaze upon everyone watching, the simple gesture striking terror into everyone's hearts.

Ash Ketchum, aged twenty-one years old and known throughout the world as the infamous leader of Shinonome, narrowed his gaze, the simple gesture causing several of the civilians to whimper and cower back. He shot his hand toward the screen. "If anyone, ANYONE, talks about Dawn Berlitz in that manner again… _I'll kill them_."

His warning served as they all nodded rapidly, unwilling to incur his wrath. Some were too paralyzed to even manage that much, merely staring with shaking eyes so diluted as to be painful. No one dared speak.

The second hooded man sighed, shaking his head once. "So much for not drawing attention." He remarked as he pulled back his hood, revealing a slim face and white hair. "Honestly Ash, you sometimes let your emotions get the better of you."

Ash flicked his gaze toward him. "Soreimaru. Come, let's be gone. They don't need further reason to fear us."

"As you say," The white-haired man smirked, following the Guardian as they made their way past the stunned onlookers and back outside into the rain. They heard no noise spring back up as they walked away, the people within still stuck in a shocked silence.

As they walked, side by side, their heads exposed to the elements yet neither caring, Soreimaru glanced down at his ring, now displaying the number two, and finally dared to speak what had been on his mind. "You're still haunted by her, aren't you?"

Ash didn't answer for a long time, merely kept walking in silence, his long raven hair plastered to his back by the falling rain. Finally he sighed, "She became a Champion."

Soreimaru just nodded, understanding. He didn't need to say anything else. When the news came through that Dawn had become the new Kanto region Champion two months ago, Ash had taken the news hard, and he'd fallen into a brooding state, lashing out with extreme anger at anyone who'd tried to comfort him. He'd thrown himself into intense training to distract his mind, but it was clear to everyone within the organization that it wasn't working. Serena was the most distressed by his mood change, and she ghosted him whenever he was in the hideout, watching over him like some stalker guardian angel.

"We're approaching our destination." Ash said after a while of walking, the auburn in his eyes now visible. It was a rare sight, since that only occurred when his emotions were calm and his mind free of turmoil.

The other Guardian cocked his head, looking forward. He had to feel out with his Aura for a good few minutes before he saw the building in his mind's eye himself, and marveled once again how scarily powerful Ash had become. The man was a monster, the unfathomable amount of Aura within him now nearly completely mastered. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he scared him.

They only had to walk a little ways further before the target of their mission finally broke through the sheeting rain like an ominous God. Its towering structure and slanted roofs that crested each segment looking like some giant fountain, the water running in rivers off each bit and creating almost tranquil display against the darkness.

They both looked up, both pairs of eyes alighting with azure power, and saw the world beyond the world, were all the mystical energies that were harnessed so easily by the Pokemon came into crystal clarity. And there, situated at the very top, was a golden glow only visible to their now-enhanced vision. It was their target, the reason they'd come.

Soreimaru's smirk grew. "My my, on my first visit to the legendary Tin Tower I get to see the legendary Ho-Oh. How wondrously fortunate."

Ash ignored him and let his eyes revert to normal, walking towards the tower's entrance. The other Guardian made an amused noise and started after him, the smirk on his face never fading.

The tower was locked and barred to their advance, but Ash barely had to rap his knuckles against its surface to send the bolted, reinforced steel flying from its hinges as it it'd been hit with ten-dozen Hyperbeams. The heavy door slammed into the wall at the other side of the tower and punched through the wall at the other side, effectively creating a second entrance.

Soreimaru barely gave it a second glance. Having being paired with Ash for the last four years, he'd become accustomed to such displays of power, and it hardly surprised him anymore when this sort of thing happened.

Within was a single staircase, spiralling up the main tower toward the top, each step carved out of expensive mahogany and edged with strips of the purest gold. As they ascended, they passed many entryways to several different floors, each completely deserted at this hour. During the day would be each filled with hundreds of praying disciples and meditating monks, each trying to gleam some inner wisdom or seek enlightenment from the God bird that roosted above them. Only the most wizened and decorated of the order that looked after the tower could ascend high enough to glimpse the legendary themselves. To do otherwise was seen as the greatest of sacrilege.

Yet when they both reached the top floor, the Gods didn't smite them down, nor did they collapse from ill-fortune. They stood, side by side, and stared forward at the form of arguably the most majestic legendary to have ever existed.

Ho-Oh sat perched on a sacred alter before them, its long neck and curved beak rising up as it acknowledged their presence. Ash wasn't dense enough to not think that it hadn't noticed their approach. It probably sensed his Aura from the moment he stepped foot inside the city.

The ancient bird eyed him sadly, its focus directed solely at the Guardian prodigy. "_**So… you've finally come.**_" It broadcasted into their minds via telepathy, its mental voice dripping with regret and sadness.

Ash blinked, his face and posture unaffected by the bird's words. "Ho-Oh. You're coming with us. Whether by choice or force is entirely down to you."

Ho-Oh merely shook his head. "_**I've dreaded this day. I knew when all my other brothers and sisters disappeared one by one that you'd eventually come here to me. I know what you plan on doing, Ash. And while I can't say whether it's wrong or right, you know that I can't approve. The risk is… too great.**_"

"You know you can't win." Ash said, his tone now with the hint of amusement.

The legendary bird nodded slowly. "_**I do. You're power has grown tremendously from when you first started your journey. I've watched your growth from that day, it was no coincidence that you saw me when you did.**_" He caught Ash's gaze and stared deep into those ebony depths. "_**Please don't do this.**_"

Soreimaru tilted his head to watch his partner's reaction, watching for any sense of agitation or annoyance. If he spotted either of the two, he'd quickly back off. No use being caught in the line of fire.

But much to his and the legendary's surprise, Ash lowered his head a slight fraction and chuckled, the sound deep and brimming with power. When he raised his head and refocused on his target, he smirked. "That's not going to work."

The battle was over in seconds.

The second the words had left his lips, Aura sprang up around Ash like a geyser and he'd dashed forward, two Pokeballs had flung from his hands without anyone noticing him even having unlatching them from his belt. They opened up at either side of the legendary as Ash continued to charge down the center, and their occupants came out running, both Garchomp and Lucario diving toward their master's target surrounded by his Aura.

The three attackers struck simultaneously, three force palms at three separate points on the bird's body. They'd lowered their attack strength, of course. They wanted Ho-Oh as healthy as possible, so knocking him down to the verge of death wouldn't have been very ideal for their goals.

The legendary only realized that Ash had even moved when the three attacks hit, and a colossal pressure was felt against his body. The contents of his stomach ejected from his mouth with a torrent of spit, and his neck snapped up from the impact, eyes white with pain.

As the three attackers stood back, Ho-Oh slouched forwards and fell from his perch, collapsing into an unconscious pile on the tower's floor.

Ash returned his two Pokemon before removing an Ultra Ball from his pocket, tapping the legendary on the side, and capturing it within. He socketed his prize on his belt, and without another word, immediately turned to leave.

Soreimaru tagged along with him, the smirk on his face as wide as ever, something akin to amusement shining in his grey eyes. "Well that was certainly over quickly. That's the problem with you Ash, you're done before the fun starts. How boring."

The Guardian prodigy merely snorted but otherwise didn't respond. Instead of turning down the spiral stairs to leave the way they'd originally come, he moved to the opening in the wall to their right, which led out onto a large open balcony overlooking the city below. The two re-entered the rain, standing atop the highest floor in the tower, and looked down on an unexpected sight.

Below and arrayed in a blockade fashion, was the Johto police force. Officer Jennies and many others dressed in the typical light blue shirt and black pants of the law were stood in a semi-circle around the base of the tower, Growlithes and Arcanines stood between them at regular intervals and growling fiercely as they caught sent of the two intruders standing high above.

Soreimaru regarded the scene, as ever, with a smirk. "Oh how scary, it would seem that they've found us." He didn't bother adding it was most likely because of Ash's little display in the bar earlier. No sense poking a snake in the eye when it's wrapped around your neck. "What shall we do now, Ash? Sabrina is currently on mission and won't be able to teleport us away."

Before the leader of Shinonome could respond, one of the Jennies stood in front held up a speaker and shouted through it to be heard. "You two in the cloaks! You're to remain where you are and cease resistance immediately. You're under arrest for unwarranted assault and the trespassing of private property. You're also suspected of having ties with the renowned terrorist organization Shinonome. Don't move from your position until our officers have brought you into custody. If you attempt to flee we'll have no choice but to use force."

Ash raised an eyebrow at the situation, the other now covered by a lock of spiky black hair that had fallen to cover one side of his face. "I think it's time we scared them a little. It's the only way we'll get rid of them without killing them."

Soreimaru nodded, understanding at once, and they both raised their hands, azure power bursting into life around each pair. The police force below staggered back, bracing themselves for whatever was coming. They'd been informed about Shinonome from those who'd fought against its members before, and knew that about half of them were Ketchum's, and thus Aura users. They'd also heard how dangerously powerful their attacks could be. It was that reason that kept everyone rooted in place, no one daring to rush forwards in order to counter.

Before the two stood atop the tower a large sphere of roiling blue energy coalesced into being, growing and growing with each second. Both of the Guardians' Auras were merging into one to power the attack, and the result was its rapid expanse. It soon filled the air before the tower, an Aura Sphere literally strong enough to obliterate the entire city should it be released.

The mere sight of such overwhelming power was enough to send everyone's eyes wide. Already several officers had begun to back off, and soon it turned into an all-out flight for survival. Order and discipline quickly fell away in the face of total obliteration. It was an easy thing to admit when you were so out-classed. It was the equivalent of staring an atom bomb in the face and trying to stand your ground against it, no matter what you did the result wouldn't change, you'd still be a pile of ash when it was through.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Came the resounding order through the ranks below, although the command was entirely unnessacery, for everyone with an ounce of sense had already fled.

The two organization members continued to fuel the attack with their amassed power, the sphere getting incomprehensibly huge in its dimensions. They watched as their plan succeeded in scattering the law enforcers below, leaving an opening for them to quickly escape. They let the over-sized Aura Sphere thrum and brim with latent power for a while longer, until they'd made sure they everyone was safely out of reach, then instantly dispelled it, the power gathered fading away like mist before the morning sun.

Ash flicked his eyes to his companion. "Ready?"

Soreimaru nodded and they both leapt off the tower, free falling the eight story height to the concrete ground below. Using their Aura to surround their legs the moment before they hit the ground, both landed safely, their sandaled feet cracking the pavement and creating small craters beneath them from the impact. A second later they were off, sprinting down the main street through the center of Ecruteak at blistering speeds, using their Aura to propel them forwards with unnatural strength. Of course they could have simply done this to begin with, however colliding with anyone at such speed would pulp their organs instantly, and they had no desire to kill innocents, regardless of what the media claimed.

Those officers who were still close enough to witness stood open mouthed, gaping at the incredible speed the two of them were able to run at, watching as they blurred past.

Before long, the two Shinonome members were out of sight, well on their way back to the organizations hidden base with their objective secured.

**Kanto Region – In the caverns beneath Saffron City**

The hideout used by the shadowy organization was surprisingly well established, given its location. Built deep within the heart of the catacomb-like caves beneath the sprawling metropolis of Saffron, it was actually a place the legendary Tensuiromo had used for a time, and thus the perfect place for the base of their operations. The tunnels and yawning caverns were lit with numerous bulbs and lighting panels, and the main interior was filled with expensive furniture, entertainment, and fully decked-out rooms for each of its members. It was like an expensive penthouse suite crammed inside a cave.

When Ash and Soreimaru returned to the base, the other nine members were already there, waiting, and each of them turned to face the two as they walked into the light of the main chamber. Serena, as ever, was the first to react, and she came rushing over with a smile on her face. "Ash! You're back! Did everything go well?"

Ash reached inside his cloak and unclasped the Pokeball in question, holding it up in his gloved hand for all to see.

Serena clapped excitedly. "You did it!"

Drake, who was sat in the corner, one leg raised up with his arms resting upon it, snorted. "Of course he did you idiot. You honestly think our leader would fail? Maybe if you stopped crushing over him so much you'd recognize just how much of a scary bastard he is in combat."

The blonde frowned at him, her pretty face scrunched up in anger. He waved her off as though it was nothing, which caused her eye to twitch slightly.

Soreimaru stepped forward and amused himself watching everyone's faces through his nearly permanently narrowed eyes. "My, we've only been back five seconds and already people clawing at each other's throats. You wouldn't think that we're all friends."

"Can it slit eyes, no one cares for your snarky comments." Drake laughed, standing up to take the Pokeball from Ash and put it with the others.

Ash turned his head and picked out someone's half-concealed form in the corner of the room. "I see you're already back Sabrina. I assume you were successful with your capture of Mew?"

She nodded at him from the shadows, her eyes bright with psychic power. "It wasn't simple, Mew was a tricky and extremely intelligent creature, but I eventually tracked her down. She's with the others."

A man stepped forwards from one of the luxury benches, his face hidden behind a full headed mask decorated with three sets of rippling circles, one each around the eye holes and one over his mouth. "Well done Ash." Sir Aaron said in his deep tone. "Well done to all of you. We now have in our possession every legendary except for Arceus, and once we get hold of him, the door will finally open!" The eyes in the holes of his mask alighted slightly, glowing with the barest hints of power. "Colress has already begun extracting their primordial essence, so we should be ready to initialize our plan as soon as Arceus falls into our hands."

The largest man in the room, and indeed the entire world, stood up from leaning against the wall, his long white hair spilling down his back and past his chin. He regarded them all slowly with his one visible eye. Standing over nine feet tall, he dwarfed everyone else in the room quite easily. "So…" AZ rumbled in a voice deeper than a canyon. "We move onto the next phase…?"

"You talk too damn slow!" Came a boisterous voice from beside him having just taken a beer from the organization's fridge. "When it comes time to battle, I hope you'll pick up the pace a little. War is all about fast commands and tactics," Lt. Surge laughed as he slapped the giant on the back. "No time to wait for slowpokes!"

"Ash?" Came a new voice from the gathered group. The spikey haired leader of the organization tilted his head to regard the speaker.

"Leaf? What's troubling you?"

She waved him off. "Nothing really. Could I have a word with you in private for a moment?"

He nodded and walked after her as they made their way down an empty cave system, out of sight and earshot from the rest of the group. Serena made a face as she watched them leave, although she didn't feel jealous, given that they were related. Not much, at any rate. She attempted to follow them to try and eavesdrop what would be so important that the two of them couldn't share, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't," Came the relaxed and nearly eternally bored voice of Lucas. "Just let them talk in private. Whatever they're discussing clearly isn't meant for us." He knew out of everyone, that he was the most level-headed and emotionally stable member of the group. Everyone else was so eccentric as to be laughable. "Besides, you know how Leaf can be when she's annoyed."

She pouted slightly but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Soreimaru leant against the stone wall of their naturally formed hideout, watching everyone carefully without anyone realizing. He liked to do that a lot. It gave him perspective – and potential leverage, should he ever need it – about the people he now lived with. Half of them, like himself, were Ketchum Clan descendants, but the rest were people handpicked by Sir Aaron because their goals aligned with their own and he found that their powers were useful. That was saying a lot, given the amount of powerhouses that made up the organization. Thinking along those lines, he turned his attention to the only member of the group to have not yet spoken, and by far the most mysterious of the bunch.

Cyrus sat in the opposite corner to Sabrina, his cloak's hood up, covering his face with shadows, yet enough light found its way through to illuminate his features somewhat. His spiky light-blue hair had turned completely silver since he returned to this plane of existence, and he seemed to have aged two decades in the short year he was gone. He rarely spoke, and when he did it was always cryptically, speaking of vague futures or some impossible reality that he'd witnessed in Arceus knows where he'd ended up. His battling skills were formidable enough though, given that he was rank eight out of some of the most powerful trainers this world has even witnessed.

_Yes_, Soreimaru thought with a smirk, _Cyrus definitely is a mystery…_

Five minutes later Ash and Leaf returned to the group, with more than a few curious eyes landing on them wondering what the secret meeting had been about. Neither of their faces gave away any clues, both looking as stoic as ever.

Seeing that everyone except Colress was finally back and settled, the shadow leader of the group, Sir Aaron, stood and clapped his gloved hands together to gather everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here and everything is in place, the time has come to start the second phase of our plan."

No one moved except for their eyes, the many powerful orbs trained on their founder with rapt attention. "The final piece of the puzzle to unlock the Eternity Gate is Arceus, and in order to summon him fully down into our plane of existence we're going to need power. While we have massive stockpiles of power in terms of the legendarys we've captured, all of their essence will be needed once we come to unlock the gate.

"However, there is a simple solution to this problem that will give the world an awakening in the process." He paused for a while, noting that everyone's eyes were still watching him keenly. Especially Ash's. _Good. _"My friends… we're going to start a war."

As he expected, no one immediately reacted, and silence followed his proclamation was as loud as the beating of the largest drum.

The first one to respond was Surge, who pumped one of his muscle-bound arms into the air. "Hell yeah! It's been too long since I was able to let loose on the front lines!"

Leaf, ever the voice of caution, immediately followed suit. "Is this really the best option? One of our founding principles is never to harm innocents, to protect them from the evil that the League cannot."

"Which is why our war will be against the League itself. We'll use the opportunity to show the world just how inadequate the League and World Government truly is, and, we'll also be able to use all the energy expended during the fighting to summon Arceus. Once he's been called to us, we'll disengage the League and focus on capturing him."

"How are you going to collect all that energy to use for such a specific purpose?" Lucas asked, adjusting the position of his cap.

Sir Aaron turned to regard him for a second. "Colress is currently working on a specific device that will do just that."

"I wondered where that slime ball had gotten too." Drake laughed, throwing one of his Pokeballs in the air and catching it. "So you're sure this device will work?"

"We've tested it repeatedly over the last four years, and it works exactly as we hoped. Colress is just adjusting it to encompass the large distances the war will take place in." Sir Aaron replied, turning and eying them all each in turn. When he finished his eyes lit up in the holes within his mask. "In a month's time… the Guardian's shall once again sit atop the world!"

At that, everyone's mouths' transformed into satisfied grins.

Ash met the eyes of the masked Sir Aaron, both of their gazes blazing with azure power, and behind his wooden mask, the founder of the group Shinonome genuinely smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Well there it was guys, as I said at the top I'm extremely busy right now, with work, studies and everyday life, so don't expect me to update as often as I did before, but I WILL update.**

**Thanks for staying with me those of you who have read my original!**

**Until next time, peace out!**


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**So it's been nearly four months since my last update. I know, but I've been genuinely busy, with work and other matters. I write for my job, and after writing all day doing that, I sometimes don't feel like writing in my free time. **

**However I did manage to get this chapter finally finished. Could I have made it better? Probably yeah. I didn't spend a super amount of time on this one, just kept adding bits and pieces to it here and there over the last three months or so. I think it turned out okay though.**

**This chapter is more of a set-up / character building one, so don't expect to see many fancy battles or crazy things happening here.**

**Expect the update schedule to be around this for every chapter for the moment, all I can promise is the fact that I WILL update, it will just be slow is all.**

**So, on with the fic!**

* * *

**The Legacy of Aura**

**Chapter 2**

**Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

It was a blisteringly warm day. Too warm, if truth be told. The oppressing heat made all the more unbearable by the complete lack of wind. It was humid and sticky, the sky a merciless blue, one of the hottest days in Kanto's history.

Dawn sighed heavily and brushed her sweat-soaked fringe behind her ears, her long blue hair only adding to the heat around her head and shoulders. She was trying her hardest to remain composed, keeping her face neutral and her movements fluid, but inside she was dreading what was to come, and made her way across from her personal jet toward the towering League HQ sat atop the Indigo Plateau.

As much as she didn't wish to be here right now, there was no avoiding it. Not after what had happened yesterday. She shook her blue head, in a desperate attempt to clear it, but still found the heavy thoughts lodged in there, adamant in their resolve to torment her. She still had a hard time believing it herself, and had she not seen it with her own two eyes as it happened live, she'd strike down anyone for mentioning it. Yet… it _had _happened.

_Ash…_

Stopping just before the entrance to complex, she straightened her clothes – despite the need for formality, she'd gone for a short white skirt and a light blue sleeveless vest, the heat making it impossible to wear anything else – and reaffixed the long, flowing coat atop her shoulders. The word 'Champion' etched out in black on the back of her coat was practically glowing in the intense, mid-day sun. The coat really didn't help the heat problem, but it was the one article of clothing she _had_ to wear.

Nodding to the two league officials stood outside, they bowed and opened the doors for her, ushering her through with the respect her rank demanded. The relief was instantaneous, and she stood for a moment in rapture as the air conditioning washed over her, letting out a relieved sigh.

"You finally made it!" Came a cheeky voice filled with mischief.

Dawn jumped in surprise and whirled on the source of the voice, eyes wide. "Cynthia!" They embraced heartily before pulling apart and smiling. "I thought you'd already be inside."

The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes. "I won't be stuck in that stuffy room filled with old, cantankerous politicians when its ninety-eight degrees outside." A new look flashed over her face and she looked down at Dawn with concern. "I wasn't sure if you'd show up. How are you doing?"

The bluenette sighed. "Truthfully I didn't want to, but it's not like if I ignore it that things will magically be different. What's happened has happened, and dealing with it head on will be better than ignoring it."

Cynthia's eyes flashed with sympathy, but she nodded. "I understand." The blonde gestured down the hall to the Champion's waiting room, and they both set off towards it. "You're actually the last one here. I've never seen a gathering like it. The powers that be are taking this extremely seriously. Never before has everyone been called in at the same time."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware of that. When I got the message to drop everything and return to HQ for an emergency meeting, I immediately knew why, but I didn't expect anyone other than the Champions to be present."

"Yeah, neither did I," Cynthia conceded. "You can imagine my shock when I ran into HIM when I arrived this morning."

"Him?" The bluenette asked, puzzled.

They pushed open the doors into the Champion's Lounge and were greeted by a room filled with officials, politicians, league elite, World Government scions, and many more whose professions Dawn couldn't even begin to guess. The answer to Cynthia's mysterious statement came almost immediately, as upon opening the door, a certain man spotted them and made his way over to greet them.

"Lady Dawn," Tobias said, bowing, his rich turquoise hair falling over one eye. "I'm delighted that you made it." He took her hand in his own and planted a kiss atop it before standing back up. "The Council are just about ready to begin."

Dawn pulled her hand back, feeling slightly flustered. Since she became a Champion, the noble trainer had been a little too friendly with her, making every possible excuse to touch or compliment her, and his presence was quite overwhelming.

He smiled when he saw the effect he had on her, until Cynthia clipped him over the back of the head. "Quit it you perv, she's taken." She waggled her finger at him. "Besides, I wouldn't want to anger her boyfriend too badly, he did nearly obliterate an entire city."

Tobias scowled at her, the outrage in his grey eyes unmistakable. "I relish the chance I get to challenge Ash Ketchum in battle. After what he's done, nothing but the harshest punishment needs to be met out. The World Government won't suffer anyone who dares to stand against it, and I'm the hammer of that justice." He caught himself, straightened his suit, and bowed toward Dawn. "I apologise for my outburst. Now if you'll excuse me."

The bluenette just nodded as he disappeared back toward the other side of the room, everyone moving from his path, not daring to impede his way.

Dawn shook her head as she watched him go. "I have no idea why he bothers me so much."

Cynthia waved her off. "He's an ass, just ignore him."

Given opportunity to breathe, Dawn noticed many familiar faces dotted about the room. All her fellow Champions were present, minus the Grand Champions, and all of the Elite Four. Several League and World Government higher-ups she'd gotten close to were also here. She even spotted N over in the corner, his green ponytail falling over the white coat of office that hung on his shoulders. However before she could make her way to go speak with him, a pair of golden embossed mahogany doors on the other side of the room swung open, the depictions of mythical Pokemon on each side.

A man emerged with short, slicked-back black hair, small circular glasses, and the formal tuxedo and boots of a servant or butler stood in the doorway. He pushed the glasses up his nose with the base of his hand as everyone stopped talking and turned to face him. The room went deathly silent. "Thank you for your patience, ladies and gentlemen," He began, his voice rich and deep. "If you'd follow me through, the Council is ready to begin."

Cynthia watched everyone shuffle toward the council chamber with a twist of distaste. "Guess they aren't wasting any time with this one.…" She turned to Dawn, clapped the younger girl on the shoulders and winked. "No matter what goes on in there, stay strong, kay hotstuff?"

The bluenette looked up at her, puzzled. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming in with me?"

The blonde shook her head. "Wish I could, but they'll need me up on the stands." She pointed behind her back where the words "Grand Champion" were exquisitely adorned on her coat. "You know, my position and all." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "To be honest, it's a real drag. Fancy swapping coats? If we get you a blonde wig, they'll never know the difference. Promise!"

Dawn giggled, but waved her off. "Go on, you'll be late." She took a deep breath, steadied herself for what was to come, and nodded the affirmative. "I'll see you on the inside!"

Cynthia smiled at her, nodded, and headed off down a separate corridor. The bluenette steeled herself and followed the other Champions into the council chamber.

She hadn't known what she was expecting, because despite her rank, she'd never once set foot inside this particular hallowed room. It was off-limits to all but the top of the top, except on very rare occasions such as this. It was where the Council – the three masters of the World Government – passed judgement on special cases when they weren't ruling from the World's Throne in the Ore Region. She hadn't known what she was expecting… but this… this blew her mind.

The chamber was colossal, easily the largest area of the Indigo Plateau facility, and it shone like the light of the sun. The floor she stepped onto was a see-through illusion of sorts - a vision of the universe. Her steps were those of gods, stepping over stars and galaxies like some almighty creator. Tearing her gaze from the fantastical floor, she glanced up at the domed ceiling. It was adorned with stained glass windows and murals and mosaics and golden embossed stonework crafted to such exquisite degree that it made her want to weep. Each detailed image had the perfection of obsession, such works crafted only be the world's greatest for the lucky few able to hire their services.

As she lowered her gaze she saw the rows of raised mahogany seating stands where people of ranking were placed. At the bottom were League dignitaries of ranking, such as Officer Jennies, the regional heads of the Nurse Joy association, and N. The green haired Pokemon lover finally noticed her when she entered and he smiled in recognition, giving her a nod by way of greeting.

Above them were World Government officials. Rhys sat in the center, his head rested on one hand as he tapped his fingers in boredom, the scar on his face seemingly accentuated by the grandeur of the room. Flanking him were several people she didn't recognize: a large man with a close-cropped, salt and pepper beard, a thin mousy woman with grey hair, a lanky hunched man with a mask covering his face, a young woman with frizzy black hair and the look of insanity in her eyes, and the largest man she'd ever seen, his belly barely fitting behind his station.

Above them sat the multitudes of the Elite Fours. She easily picked out her region's own, but seeing all of them sat together was quite the spectacle.

Looking up further she found her own empty station amidst her peers. The Champions took the third-highest row below the Council, and she was the last of their number to arrive. Sat waiting in their seats were: Andrew for Unova, his blue haired spiky and wild, Alder for Johto, his weathered face still looking uncomfortable in the climate of his new region, a young girl named Rosa for Sinnoh, her brunette hair done up in two swirling buns that trailed off in long strands, a white haired man named Brandon for Hoenn, his long locks kept in place with a green headband, a young man with shoulder-length blonde haired named Calem for Kalos, who had the whitest skin Dawn had ever seen, and finally herself for Kanto. She glanced up tentatively at the final two rows as she made her way to her seat.

Sat above her and the other Champions were the Grand-Champions. The elite few who had ascended to League god-hood and given governance over an entire region. They numbered only four, but they were the greatest the League had to offer, and the strongest of their order. Cynthia, Lance, Wallace were all there as expected, however the fourth and final Grand Champion had remained a completely mystery to the bluenette until now.

She couldn't help but gasp as she saw, sat there, at one of the highest positions possible to any trainer in the world, was none other than Gary Oak. His spiky-brown hair and cock-sure expression were the same as she remembered, but one look into his deep, onyx-black eyes told her a different story. There was a weary wisdom there that belied his age and spoke of great pains. She wondered exactly what had happened to him over the last six years since she last saw him.

The three people above them were the most powerful people in the world. Caitlyn Evermore, Dante Rodren and Aaron Rosenburg made up the World Government's Council – the rulers over everyone that lived on the planet.

This was the first time that Dawn had seen any of them, and she was moderately surprised. None of them looked like she'd imagined them too. In her mind's eye they'd all been old, fat, and crusty politicians, but none of that was true. Dante was the only one that was old; Caitlyn and Aaron couldn't have been over thirty.

Caitlyn had long pink hair, a photogenic face, dark brown eyes and wore a deep crimson lipstick. She had a black suit on, with every inch of her outfit in perfect place. Everything about her screamed perfection, from her make-up to her clothing, and she was easily the most beautiful woman Dawn had ever laid eyes on.

Dante was an entirely different kettle of fish, and nothing like what you'd expect from one of the world's leaders. He was a big man, with massive arms crossed over a barrel chest, and an intimidating demeanour that belied his aging years. He had tanned skin that bespoke of a life spent outside – it reminded her slightly of Ash's – and close-cropped salt and pepper hair. His chin sported a small beard of the same colour. Unlike his companions, he wore a white military officer's uniform, decorated with countless badges and medals, and seemed to take great pride in them. She assumed that he'd only taken his current job after a life of combat.

The last was the most intriguing. Aaron had the air about him of a stuck-up pretty-boy noble, with his rich silk tux and outrageous cavalier's hat. He had long, silky-smooth blonde hair and the most perfect teeth anyone could expect to have. Yet his face was that of a predator, his brows nearly permanently furrowed, and a hungry smirk sat on his pretty lips. Despite being a lot smaller than the man beside him, Dawn found herself more afraid of him than anyone else in the room, and quickly hurried to her seat before his piercing green eyes could find her.

Strangely enough, she saw no sign of Tobias.

After taking her seat, Dante raised one hand and everyone settled down, the whole room falling deathly silent. He eyed the room before speaking, making sure no one dared to make even the tiniest squeak. "You've been called here today under grave tidings." He announced in his booming drum of a voice. "As I'm sure most of you are aware, two days ago, at five-forty-three pm, during what would have been the three-thousandth and seventy second annual League Championship, the terrorist group known as 'Shinonome' attacked the stadium and declared all-out war against us."

No one spoke, their eyes transfixed on the council member. That was hardly surprising, since you'd need to have been living under a pretty large rock to have not heard about it. Although there was no surprise in the many faces around her, Dawn did see quite a few begin to sweat nervously, clearly not liking where this meeting was going despite having to have had to of known what it was about. She found herself in the same boat, and glanced over at Cynthia for support, receiving a nod and a wink in return.

"The whole world was watching that event," Dante continued, "and that makes it a very serious threat. One that we mean to respond to, in kind."

Many of the people gathered exchanged nervous looks, wondering what the world leader had in mind. N was watching from his station with the calmness of one who'd experienced this before, Dawn wished she had his composure as she wiped at her forehead to stall the sweat running down her face. The heat didn't help.

"Since they came out in such boldness, it can only mean they're confident enough in whatever they're doing to no longer see us as a threat to stopping them. We will show them the error of their ways." Caitlyn said, gathering everyone's attention. "What that means for you is simple. We've called you here to organize the defence against this threat."

Hearing her acknowledge the threat that Shinonome presented in such a direct manner hammered it in to just what everyone would be facing back home, and now several murmurs spread through the assembled throng as fear overtook caution.

"Keep it cool everyone, there's no need to get your panties all twisted up." Alder called out, silencing the crowd before it could escalate further. His words seemed to have the desired effect as everyone quieted, although the concerned faces remained unchanged.

"Thank you Champion," Aaron said in a voice that gave nothing away. "I gather by your reaction that you all know how strong they are, and of their tremendous destructive capability. Indeed, all of your homes are currently under direct threat of being obliterated by them." He smirked as a wave of shock and fear went through the lower ranks, before holding up a hand for calm. "Fear not, for whilst we don't know where they'll strike for certain, we've got a plan in place to react to the situation as it unfolds. Cynthia?"

The blonde champion bowed her head in respect as she was addressed, "My lord." She eyed everyone evenly, taking stock of the people gathered in the room. "From what we can gather, Shinonome have been preparing for an attack of some sorts for years now, however they've never acted. As you are all aware, they have been gathering the legendary Pokemon one by one, thwarting any and all attempts we've put in place to stop them, and now they have all but one. Whatever it is they are planning, we cannot allow them to take Arceus at any cost." She let the information sink in, seeing the worry and concern register on all the important faces. "Fortunately for us, however, Arceus isn't so easy to get a hold of. Even summoning him to our world requires tremendous amounts of power, and there is only one place in our entire world where that is even remotely possible." She glanced up at the World Government leaders, receiving a nod from Aaron, then stood and stepped down from her podium, moving across the room to where a map of the regions had been hung up in preparation for this particular demonstration. She pointed her right index finger at a large mountain. "In my home region, Sinnoh, lies Mt. Coronet, like you no doubt already know. Atop this lies the Spear Pillar, an ancient temple built in a time lost to history. However, what most of you don't know is that this place is also connected an entirely separate universe, a universe not intended for human beings."

Several surprised and intrigued looks filled the faces looking at her curiously from their seats. The blonde even detected a few signs of fear, not that she could blame them. _It's only natural fear the unknown, and this is taking the unknown to a whole new level…_

"This realm is believed to be that of Arceus. His personal space where he lives and works with the other legendaries when they aren't with us here on earth." She continued, her eyes constantly flicking around, missing nothing. "Shinonome are also aware of this, however, and this is the most likely place they'll go to complete whatever it is they're trying to do." She placed her pointer down, grinned, and spread her arms wide imploringly. "So, before they gain the power of a God and bring destruction down upon all our heads, we'll mount an all-out defence protocol around Mt. Coronet to stop them. Already the League and World Government has placed several recon and observation units around the mountain to watch for any suspicious activity, as well as several other units based around Kanto where we believe their base of operations lies. You'll all be issued orders of what is required of you once the warning goes out. Acting any sooner would only tip them off, and give them the opening hand. Given whom we are up against, we'll need every advantage at our disposal. We cannot allow them to gain this final piece and wage the war they intend." She bowed, before retaking her seat. When she sat she noticed Dawn looking at her, and gave the bluenette an encouraging wink.

"Thank you Cynthia," Dante rumbled. "Now that you know what we have prepared to deal with this threat, it's time to get a good look at who it is who you'll be up against." He signalled with his hand and Tobias entered the room from some unseen door, carrying with him a projection device. He strolled confidently out into the center of the room and placed it down, flipping a switch and standing back. His grey eyes glistened slightly as the machine whirred to life.

Dawn took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as eleven images appeared before her, each one a perfect - albeit grainy - version of the person it represented. _Be strong Dawn. If you can't even look at a projection of him, how will you ever face him in real life?_ Her resolve strengthened, the bluenette opened her eyes.

The images were all stood motionless, their eyes staring straight ahead. Each one of them wore the symbolistic cloak of their organization. Tobias introduced them from right to left, giving a brief description on each as he passed. First up was Cyrus, Dawn noticed, the madman who'd nearly destroyed her home region; Serena, a young girl from the distant Kalos region who apparently had an old connection to her wayward boyfriend; Colress, one of the one's responsible for the atrocities of Team Plasma; Soreimaru, the weird enigmatic man with silver hair who was also related to Ash; Leaf, Ash's cousin who was two years his senior and a prodigy at battling; Ash himself stood in the center, his hair far longer than she ever remember seeing it, yet it only enhanced his looks, yet his face was far darker, holding none of the warmth it once did; Next came the masked Sir Aaron, looking exactly as the bluenette remembered except for the new mask he wore over his face; The next was the largest man she'd ever seen, identified by Tobias as AZ, his hair actually longer than Ash's, yet was white where her boyfriends was black, and he had a strange, far-gone look to his features that unsettled her greatly; The next man was a surprise to her as she instantly recognized Lucas, a boy she'd grown up with in her home town of Twinleaf along with Barry, seeing him was almost as bad as seeing Ash amongst their ranks; Beside him stood a burly man with short blonde hair, identified as Lt. Surge, a former army veteran with an affinity for electric types who served as a Gym Leader in Kanto for the past decade; A pale skinned woman with dark hair and glowing eyes came next, verified as Sabrina, the strongest human psychic that had ever existed and another former Kanto Gym Leader; And, lastly, came a well-built youth with tanned skin and spikey hair named Drake, the current reigning champion of the Orange League.

All in all it made for an impressive group, and nobody questioned the fact that, whilst only twelve people, they could easily pose a threat to the entire world.

When he was finished Tobias began explaining each of their preferred style of battling, based on what was currently known of them, but Dawn tuned him out. Instead she focused on the images in the center of the room, singling out two in particular. Sir Aaron was as unreadable as ever, his face and intentions hidden behind that stupid mask he always wore. It was hard for her to not hate him, to not want to rip his head off his shoulders with her bare hands. He was the one responsible for turning Ash to darkness, regardless of what the League had done, he was the one who had pushed her lover over the edge, feeding him with those dark whispers. She had no idea what his game was, and wondered exactly what Riley had seen just before he died.

Then she focused her attention Ash. Her lover looked cold, haunted. He had no approachability in that stern face, a face torn by a scarred mind. It hurt her greatly to see him like that, fallen so far from what she once knew, but that only strengthened the resolve in her mind to bring him back. She didn't know what he'd been through in the past four years since she last saw him, but she was determined to heal his wounds, no matter how difficult that may be.

As she stared into his dark, dark eyes, she briefly wondered what exactly he was doing at this very moment.

**Kanto Region – Shinonome's Hideout**

Ash felt a strange tingling at the back of his neck, and he briefly reached back and rubbed that area through his thick mane of hair. The sensation felt… _familiar_. He narrowed his gaze and snarled, filling his palm with aura and striking the boulder before him with a sudden surge of anger.

As the shards of rock exploded around the chamber, he stood there, panting, confused as to where the sudden emotion came from. He rubbed the palm of his right hand into his right eye to apply pressure in an attempt to stop the headache he felt building inside his mind. "Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me!" He roared in frustration, slumping down on to a nearby rock, unzipping his cloak and allowing his toned, sweat-drenched chest to cool off in the chilly air of the organization's training cave.

Sighing deeply, he centered himself and allowed his emotional outburst to come under control once more. It had been part of his training to master his feelings, since they were so deeply intertwined with his Aura. A fact that, when he'd originally learned it, had quite surprised him.

So as it was, he was in a rather calm state when the increasingly familiar and increasingly unwanted presence coalesced before him. He opened his eyes slowly, already knowing who it was he'd see and struggling to resist the urge to grit his teeth.

"It's her again, isn't it?" Came the smug voice of the new arrival.

Ash narrowed his gaze, as he regarded the robed form of Ghetsis in all the terrible glory the man had possessed when he'd walked in on him in the throne room. He eyed the floor at the dead man's feet, remaining silent, choosing not to acknowledge the apparition at all.

"You can feel her, can't you? Reaching out with the link you both share." Ghetsis continued behind a growing smirk. He watched as Ash's hand tightened into a fist beside him. "You cannot deny what is clearly marked on your face."

Ash felt his grip on his emotions loosening, his anger and frustration rising to the fore again. He hated how this image of someone he'd killed still came to haunt him like this, and he knew deep down that it was only his mind playing tricks on him, an outlet for his internal grief given form, but it still got under his skin like nothing else could. "Go away." He said steadily, trying to keep his voice even.

Ghetsis barked a laugh. "Did killing me really give you so much guilt? Do you still feel remorse over obliterating my body with that attack of yours?" He leaned forward, sneering, his face a hair's length away from the Guardian's own. "You've never killed anyone but me before, have you, Ash? You're too weak to end anyone's life. It's no wonder the League shit all over you for years and you took it gladly in your naiveté. You're pathetic. Worthless."

Ash snapped, his head jolting up and his eyes alight with azure murder, his hands blazing with power. "I told you to shut the hell up!" He roared, swinging his fist at Ghetsis's face.

As his fist travelled through the ghostly image it dissolved, transforming into Serena's startled features. Ash stopped his attack an inch from her face, blinking in surprise. "Serena?"

She flinched back, the fear radiating from her almost palpable. After a few moments she lowered her arms from her head and gave Ash a concerned look. "I-I heard you talking to someone so I thought you were done with your training for today. Leaf asked me to come fetch you for dinner…"

He lowered his arm slowly, suddenly aware that his fist was still hovering just shy of Serena's face, and nodded sheepishly. "I see…"

The blonde studied him for a few moments, biting her lip. Finally she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ash…. What I saw just now wasn't the first time I've seen you act like that. People are… starting to notice."

He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "Serena."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, you can't just threaten people and pretend everything is fine anymore! You've been talking to yourself for months now, and when you do you get increasingly violent! You need to get help, to talk about it-"

"I'm fine." He said abruptly, cutting her off. The look on his face a warning not to push it any further.

"No you're not!" She pleaded, on the verge of tears. "It's hard for me to see you like this Ash! Please, you have to get help-"

He grit his teeth in a flash of anger, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder. "What I do is none of your damn business. Keep your nose out."

She gaped at him in astonishment, her mouth quivering slightly.

Ash shook his head and pushed passed her, leaving out the way she'd entered on his way to their shared dining area.

Serena stood there, stock still, gaping at the torch-lit stone wall of the cave. Eventually she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. _Ash… you're in so much pain… why won't you let anyone in… we only want to help you… I only want to help you…_

She remained like that for a long while, sobbing into her hands as she sat on the cave floor, distressed about the mental state of the man she loved. So when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped up in surprise, her head whipping round to see who it was.

Her gaze met Leaf's concerned own. "Serena? What are you still doing here?"

The blonde shook her head. "Oh, right, dinner. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. I'll be through in a moment."

Leaf gave her a strange look. "Dinner ended four hours ago. We all wondered where you'd gone off too. Everyone else is either asleep or training. I was coming here to do a little myself before hitting the hay. I assumed I'd meet you back at the girls' room."

Serena quickly stood, wiping her eyes in sudden embarrassment. _I've been crying here for four hours? _The thought seemed ridiculous, yet that's what had apparently happened. _I must look like a real mess. _She became suddenly aware about her appearance, and how bad it probably appeared. Absently, she ran her hands through her hair, straightening it down. "Oh, didn't Ash say anything…?" _Please for the love of Arceus say he didn't…_

Leaf shook her head. "Nah. He was in a real foul mood though, didn't really say much of anything. Just took his meal and ate it in the corner away from everyone else, looking like he'd murder anyone who tried to sit near him. I know he's hurting inside, but he's too damn prideful to say anything about it." She rolled her eyes, "Him and his damn ego."

Serena chuckled slightly, but the smile never reached her eyes. Leaf looked at her wryly, placing a hand on the other girls shoulder. "So what happened?" The brunette asked, "I only asked you to grab him for dinner, and I know he doesn't hate my cooking _that_ badly."

The blonde merely shook her head, thinking back on what Ash had said before he left. "Oh, it's nothing." When she saw the 'oh c'mon' expression on Leaf's face, she quickly added, "No, really! I just decided to stay and train for a while after I'd fetched him. I need to work on my physical fitness and all so you know… I just worked myself the point of utter exhaustion!" She let out of weak laugh when she'd finished as if it were some hilarious joke.

Leaf was clearly still not buying it, her eyes drilling into Serena as if trying to burrow their way to the secrets within. The blonde decided to wrap things up before that inevitably happened. "Well I'm tired, I'd best get off to bed! See you when you get back!" And with that she took off, pushing past the other woman in controlled haste.

Leaf let her go, already figuring out what she needed to by that simple discussion. _Oh Serena, you're as open as a book. Someday someone will no doubt use that against you._ _This world is far too cruel under the surface, it's a good thing we're changing it._ As an afterthought, she called down the tunnel leading out of the training area after the fleeing blonde, "There is some left-overs in the fridge if you're hungry!"

Serena hefted a hand over her head as she disappeared from sight to signal that she'd heard.

Leaf watched her go, eyes narrowed in thought. She'd have a good talk with Ash later, if her cousin would even speak with her, and try and subtly pick his brains on what exactly he'd been doing. One thing was clear to her though, whatever it was, he needed to fix it before their fight with the League. She hated to think what would happen if he went berserk in the middle of battle. The collateral damage would be… devastating.

Shaking her head, the brunette took out her Pokeballs and began work on the thing she'd actually come here to do.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, and as I said at the top, expect the next chapter to be out in a similar time frame to how long this one took to piece together.**

**Until next time, peace out!**


End file.
